


Tiny Vibrations

by RVTstudent



Series: Canis Major [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 24/7 D/s, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Light Sadism, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVTstudent/pseuds/RVTstudent
Summary: "...as Atticus explored his newly discovered sadism, and one extranet purchase later lead Ryan to the situation she found herself in on the transit ride home. "





	Tiny Vibrations

It had started as a simple rule, one they had come up with together when she’d asked to bring their dynamic out of the bedroom and into their daily life. A system of regularly checking in with each other when they were apart, as a way to mollify Atticus’ protective dominance, and for Ryan to revel in the security he brought to her.

It went a step further as Atticus explored his newly discovered sadism, and one extranet purchase later lead Ryan to the situation she found herself in on the transit ride home. Between her squirming thighs, pressed against her clit and G-spot was the slim little vibrator he’d ordered. Complete with an omni-tool app that allowed the toy to be remotely operated.

It has started low and slow at her first stop, a gentle, pleasant buzz as she checked in with their varren food supplier, arranging for a larger shipment given the extra mouths they’d have to feed with the newest litters of pups. Then the intensity had ratcheted up as she let Atticus know where she was after Ryan completed each errand on her list, and it peaked as she took the transit shuttle back home.

Ryan knew she made quite the sight seated by herself on the shuttle. Face red, hairline damp with sweat, lips swollen from biting down on them to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape as Atticus edged her once again. More than one passenger sent concerned glances her way, but none chose to see if she was ok. Ryan didn’t think she’d be able to give a coherent answer if they had.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the vibrator stopped as the shuttle landed near their home, and on jellied legs, she trekked up the short driveway to the kennels, slumping as she closed the door to the private office she shared with her turian husband and business partner.

“Everything alright?” Atticus questioned, feigning disinterest as he read from a datapad, seated behind his desk, bare chested after his afternoon workout in the gym. Despite the stoic façade he’s putting up, she knows that his inner sadist is cackling with glee, and Ryan glowers at him. The look hasn’t gone unnoticed and there’s another tremor from between her legs, at the toy’s highest setting, and it has her scrabbling for buttons and zipper in desperation.

“DeargodpleaseSir!” Ryan gasps, shoving her pants down and kicking them off behind her. Her cunt is puffy, pink and sensitive, and Ryan can feel the sheen of moisture coating the inside of her thighs as he lets off on the vibrations.

“Well then,” Atticus stands from behind the desk, form fitting workout trousers showing off his not insignificant bulge, a sign that he’s been just as worked up as she has the entire time. “We should do something about that.”

Atticus takes his time crossing the room, unfastening the workings and snaps to leave his pants in a heap, thick erection free and bobbing, his heated gaze never once straying from Ryan’s flushed and quaking body. Leaning against one forearm, planted on the wall above her head, he looms over her, his size and predatory glint making Ryan quiver at the sight, her inner muscles contracting. She gasps as he pulls the glistening toy slickly from within her, before lifting her up in one smooth motion, talons pricking her ass in the best way, to settle her thighs around his waist, her back against the wall.

She’s sensitive enough that the welcome stretch and burn of his cock filling her in that first thrust is almost enough for her to come right then and there. Instead, she grits her teeth and nearly sobs to hold it in.

“Please Sir, may I come?”

“Not yet.” Atticus snarls, pulling back, his dark indigo length nearly leaving her empty before he’s nearly splitting her open again. His teeth scrape and nick along her pulse point before anchoring on either side of delicate veins, tendons and trachea in an open jaw hold that’s sure to leave a bruise - and that’s how Ryan knows he’s going to fuck her so she can’t walk straight tomorrow. It’s all she can do to cling to his shoulders as he presses deeper inside, making her cry out against him, clenching down on his cock in a way that has Atticus hissing against her throat, hips snapping harder in a rush to meet his own end.

Ryan has no shame at begging in earnest now, tears freely flowing at the mix of pain and pleasure, “Please Sir!” repeated like a mantra. His jaws loosen, coming up to whisper in her ear. “Now.”  Then he hits just _that_ spot and she screams, spots and darkness enveloping her vision.

When she comes to again, Ryan finds herself comfortably nestled in Atticus’ arms, covered in a thin blanket as they lay on the sofa that sits adjacent to their desks, her head rests on his rising and falling chest beneath her. There’s a comfortable fullness in her core that tells her they’re still knotted together, and she looks up to meet his carmine gaze with a grin, mind and body floating in the hazy euphoria from the strength of her release.

“I think you broke me.” She giggles as he rumbles in amusement, the vibrations from his second set of vocal cords coursing through her body.

“Good.” He kisses the top of her head, and she knows that he’s pleased with his experiment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Real life's been busy and writer's block has been a PITA but I'm trying to get the mojo flowing for the main fic in this series by working on some smaller oneshots and things. Feel free to come visit on tumblr too (rvtstudent.tumblr.com) - my ask box is always open!


End file.
